Koopa Ops
Koopa Ops is a First-Person-Shooter/Adventure game for the Nintendo Wii being made by . In the game, you control a Koopa Troopa Leader who enlisted Koopa Troopa's in an army to defend the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat their enemies. The game uses the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is like that of Black Ops, but it's much more age appropriate and features more war-based flexibility. You command Koopas and give them training sessions in your home base to hone their skill's that you want them to have, and then you send them on missions with comrades to do missions to fight back the evil empires of other kingdoms. If the Koopa shows a great amount of skill and trust, you may choose to promote them to a higher rank, giving them more freedom and even give them their own squad to further increase their power. You have to be careful who you promote. If you give them too much power, they could betray you and even join other empires. If this happens and they also have a squad, their squad members will do the same. You yourself can also go on these missions, and use weapons and give yourself your own squad. If a Koopa gets defeated on the battlefield, you may choose to bury him in the graveyard if he was a valuable soldier. Doing so could increase your chances of being victorious over the next mission. If he wasn't valuable enough, then it could result in bad karma for your army. *Control Stick - Move *A Button - Crouch *Z Button - Scope *B Button - Fire *C Button - Jump *Left on D-Pad - Swap Weapons/Hold to reload *Up on D-Pad - Use equipment. *2 Button - Throw tactical weapon. *1 Button - Throw damaging weapon. *Pointer - Aim *Shake Nunchuk - Interact with object Koopa Types *Green - Normal, nothing special *Red - Stronger than others *Blue - Faster and can jump higher *Yellow - More stealthy than the others *Purple - Are able to spy on enemies without leaving home base *Black - All of the above, but takes more to assure full trust Statistics *Speed - Your ground speed *Jump - How high you can jump *Pressure Limit - How steady they can aim *Stealth - How easily they can go undetected *Power - The strength of your weapon. Weapon can also alter this. *Trust - How well you can assure that they won't betray you *Courage - How often they will be willing to go on a mission *Teamwork - How well they can work with their comrades Weapons, Attachments, and Gear Rapid Fire Weapons These weapons can shoot fast and have medium distance. *Brobri11 - A normal, gun-like weapon that shoots a broken piece of brick. (Like when Mario hits a block from underneath in his Super Form, and they shatter.) Can hold 1000 ammo. *Tosta - A laser that shoots rapid-fire lasers. Can only be obtained in campaign by picking it up from a Shroob. *Zeem31 - Fires bones at enemies. Ammo is picked up when an enemy is defeated. Rest TBA... Power Weapons These weapons are powerful but normally have short reach and are heavy, reducing their speed. *STRENGTH - A large bazooka-like weapon that shoots a big Mushroom. Can hold 25 ammo. *Armlazer - A red cannon that attaches to your arm and shoots red plasma balls. Has unlimited ammo, but can overheat *Press01 - A shotgun-like weapon that makes the brick attached to the end of the barrel explode and sends 10 Brobri11 ammo pieces flying towards the enemies. Can hold 45 ammo. Rest TBA... Side Arms These weapons are equipped if you run out of ammo for your normal weapon. *M.A.R.K. - Fires low-damage water balls at foes. Holds 85 ammo. *Shibo91 - A large cannon that fires Bullet Bills at enemies. Holds 5 ammo *Brobri85 - Same as the Brobri11, but is semi-automatic and only holds 30 ammo. Rest TBA... Weapon Attachments These can add weapons or extra statistics to your weapon. *Fire Flower - Can be swapped with your main turret to spew flames at enemies. *Ice Flower - Same as the Fire Flower, but spews icy mist. *Dual Wield - Lets you use 2 weapons in each hand for twice the firepower, but at a great cost of aim. *Cloud - Lets you take down enemies with more stealth. *Chain Circle - A ring that attaches to your weapon barrel and spins around that acts as a buzzsaw. *Bob-omb Launcher - Can be swapped with your main turret to launch Bob-ombs and enemies. *Bownoculars - Lets you see further through your weapon. Rest TBA... Gear *Giant Shell - Serves as a strong hideout. *Spi - A mini Mr. I that lets you detect enemies on the map. *Jet Boots - Lets you fly. *Headset - Lets you shout commands to your comrades if your the leader. *Bob-omb - Can be placed somewhere and will explode if fit detects movement by enemies. It will occasionally walk around. Rest TBA... Perks Perks will give 3 skills to your Koopa. Loadout 1 *Boo - Makes you harder to detect. *Footstep - Increases your chances of finding ammo or even Support packages on the ground. *Para - Lets you jump further and higher. Loadout 2 *Crack - Lets you shoot through walls. Rest TBA... Chemistry 2 Koopa's may develop friendships with one another during training. If they are close friends, then they will have good chemistry and be very effective when fighting together. If one of them gets defeated, the other one could get sent into a rage and defeat all the enemies in the area. After the mission is over, though, he won't be nearly as effective as he was before. He won't run as fast and his weapon won't be as strong. If the Koopa is able to cope with the loss of the other Koopa, then he will gain some power and will be willing to avenge his friend by eliminating the enemies. Graveyard Should a Koopa see defeat, you may choose to plant him in the Graveyard. While you may plant any fallen Koopa in the Graveyard, it is only beneficial if the Koopa was a very valuable troop. Planting Koopa's that were very valuable will give you good luck in the remainder of missions you have. However, if you plant a Koopa that was just ordinary or not very good, then you will have bad karma for the majority of your missions. Supports If you show a good prowess on the battlefield, you will be awarded Supports. These can help you turn the tide of battle greatly, learn of the enemies position, or replenish your health and ammo. *Swooper Squad - A Squad of Swoopers that fly above the sky and detect enemies for you on the map. They can also attack the enemies if you command them to. *Kamikaze Beetle - A red Buzzy Beetle with incredible speed that runs to the enemy and explodes, defeating them. *Para-Jet - A jet in the shape of a Paratroopa Shell that drops giant Bob-ombs on the enemy. *Magikoopa - Covers the stage in fire. *Amp Wall - Makes a certain area unaccessible to the enemies for a short time. *Piranha Plant - a placeable turret-like gun that shoots fireballs at passing enemies. *Chomps - A bunch of small Chain Chomps hunt down the enemies. *Pipe - Lets you place 2 pipes in 2 different locations which you can then move between. *Smelter & Hammer - Spawns a random primary weapon with random (a) attachment(s). *Fluzzard - Lets you see enemy's location and direction, but harder to get than the Swooper Squad. *Airship - Lets a you pilot one of Bowser's Airships that lets you shoot a gigantic stream of fire at enemies and also automatically fires Bullet Bills toward the ground. Dry Bones' In this mode, you need to survive against the endless waves of Dry Bones. You run around locations in the Mushroom Kingdom and try to stay alive. The Dry Bones' will get more powerful, more resistant, and more fast as the waves advance. You must buy primary weapons at a small shop run by a Boo. Everything Else TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24